User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion
PLEASE click the "Leave Message" button when starting a new conversation! Apprentices Please note that you are only allowed to reserve two apprentices if one of those apprentices did not previosly have an apprentice charart before the lineart change. You currently have two apprentices reserved that have previously had chararts, so you must remove one reservation from the chart. You may also have two reservations if the other charart is not an apprentice. 15:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: We can't assume. He was never named. 03:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I just added that a cat resembling him appeared, but I removed the description of that cat from his. It can be added in if we ever get confirmation that the cat was him. We don't even know if the other cat was Sol. Ah well... 03:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Dawnpelt Hai Oblivion! I think you did the Dawnpelt apprentice image, and I was wondernig if I could do it. I already reserved it, but I thought I should still ask you. Thanks for your time! 21:24 Tue Dec 13 Oh, xD Thankies! 00:59 Wed Dec 14 My Signature Thank you so much for fixing me sig. I never knew how to turn that weird number thing off XD. Can you tell me what you did incase I want to change my sig in the future? The code is really confusing. x.x Thanks again! 03:31, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hi, it's me again ^^ I just wanted to inform you, I really love Berrynose's alt you did. It's really cool! =) 05:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Frecklewish Sure. Fire away. I think I'll go back to ginger cats... xP -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 23:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) No problem! You did good with her. But a question, what RBG color did you use on the shading of her MCA or did you use the dodge and burn tools? On her apprentice charart, I shaded her with a dark brown and I don't think orange is quite gonna cut it... -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 01:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks, Oblivion! <3 I was considering trying out a reddish color that I used on Purdy -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn't. I just let her pelt show through the shading -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I think mine could be turned into Speckletail's apprentice charart, if she had one ;P You know my e-mail? -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 00:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorta. I have a link to "e-mail this user" but I'm not sure if it lets you attach pictures -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 00:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, it's lijumper@gmail.com -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 00:33, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Spiderclaw HEY! Have you heard about Spiderclaw11? PCA Well you look like you like the PCA page! 23:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I just love your charact! It describes my father in many ways. 14:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature Yeah, I've been meaning to do that. But when I sign with a template, it never leaves a timestamp. Is there something you're supposed to add to the sig subpage? Heheh... I'm a derp... -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I did that. But when I put the template in, it doesn't leave a time stamp, or is that something that needs to be typed in? 02:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Oblivion! Lol. I'm such a derp when it comes to coding. 02:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi I know this might be kind of random, but I wanted to let you know something (good) that you may not have known before. Did you know that you are one of the reasons I've gotten so good at doing charart pixils? I'm not kidding :P 03:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Your shading tutorial was the only one that made sense to me at the time, actually XD Chararts had frustrated me enough and if I hadn't of found your tutorial, I probably would have quit XD 04:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Tabby Hey oblivion I just want to know how to draw tabbies. I just can't get the disegn right! I mean I try and try again but it looks horrible! Please help? 04:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Oblivion? Answer the thing above? 21:50, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature Huh.. It was working this afternoon. Crud... I'll go and fix it... Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I hope so. 02:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) No, it wasn't that. I was on another wiki and my sig wasn't working (had the subpage, same code, etc.) but the nosubts something in my preferences made it go all screwy... :-/ 03:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hi mentor! :D Sorry I haven't really sent you the mottled picture. Is it alright if I post the picture on tinypic and give you a link to the image and post it on here? Because I finished it. (Can't really email it to you because I share my email with everyone else in my family) 21:12, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Yay :D Ok, here's my attempt at a mottled cat: 17:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) About the Hawkfrost (A) image, since he already had the tweleve hours, shouldn't he had already been approved? (before you commented) 19:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Anyways, here's the mottled cat I showed you, and now it's updated. I tried smudging it this time instead of blurring: 19:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Here's th confetti mottle http://i41.tinypic.com/2d7hfs7_th.jpg 20:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hi Oblivion. ^-^ I was wondering, since you haven't really emailed me back in a bit, if we could work out what time would be best if we could talk on here?? Sorry if I sound impatient. '^-^ 01:59, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: You can reserve him. I forgot about "the how many apprentices you can do thing." And plus I was thinking of not doing it, 'cause I lost the image. Go and reserve him. ^^ I'm not logged in right now. X3 (Stoneclaw33) Dovewing Scarlet gave Loudsplash until the 28th to reupload Dovewing or she loses her reservation. It's technically the 28th, do you think it would be ok if I took over? I don't think Loudy's gonna upload anytime soon and I wanna see her image done. 04:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Cinderheart Do you think I should just go ahead and approve Cinderheart's apprentice image? It was reuploaded on the 7th and hasn't gotten any new comments since then and I think it's ready, but if this is too unorthodox for me to do I will simply wait the 12 hours. 17:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Oi I broke it by changing a couple of words? XD Dang I must be special. 17:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I always forget, well, thanks for fixing it for me! :D 17:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) wh00p Hehe. :3 I haven't talked to you in so long. xD 19:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Mhm, I am. :3 21:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hawkfrost Oh yeah, I forgot I had him reserved xD Gah, you can have him. It's not like I even started on it anyway. 23:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) pfffft, I did that on purpose to enrage people BD 23:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sometitlesoyouwon'tstartragingaboutyourOCD Hey, do ya mind doing a request for me? This user wants a charart and asked me, but I can't do it cause of mah laziness. Mind doing it? The description, as he commanded, was "Orange Fur With Brown Stripes Down The Back And Nowhere Else. k?" Thanks! 18:55, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah! This is him, that user. 18:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, he didnt say anything about those. Try asking him - 23:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Leader Hey Oblivian I want to know your story about the PCA leader thing Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 00:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) My Charart Idea. Green Eyes, Long Fur, Kinda Shy, Likes Any Weather. Re: My Charart Idea. Sorry, I Ment These: Long Fur, Apprentice, Yellow Eyes, Kinda Shy, Likes Any Kind Of Weather, And Has A Brother Named; Flarepaw. Loners Were only aloud to reserve one loner image? Correct? I saw one user reserved two but I wasn't sure so I asked you. Thanks, 20:08 Mon Jan 30 Can I redo Mosspelt's alternate queen? It has a green tint to it. Thanks, 16:24 Tue Jan 31 Just never mind. The shading looked grren-ish, but it may just be my screen. 16:30 Tue Jan 31 That's what I'm doing. :D *Goes to check list because there are 10 spots on tweak page* :P 16:37 Tue Jan 31 Re:Seconding I'm extremely honoured to do your seconding speech, Oblivion, but unfortunately it was brought to my attention that I can't second you as I possess rollbacker rights already. D= Soooo (x1000 so I don't spam your talk page) sorry!!! (Oh, and notice I used a "u" in "honoured" 8D) Sorry again! 22:53, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Splash I honestly would have been fine with you keeping her since she's already almost finished. Tell ya what, I can download your image and make any necessary improvements people suggest. I'm not mad in the least, I just always make sure I check the table before I reserve because sometimes people do get really upset if you take their image and I don't want you getting yelled at. But does that sound fair? :) 01:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Oblivion. Read my lips. I. am. not. upset. with. you. Ok I'll come on chat, I'm just a derp and forget to haha 01:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Mottled Hi Oblivion :D I'm sorry for dying on you, but can we possibly work on something else besides mottled for now, and come back to it? 13:23, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wah Oh my gosh, I never even realized XD It's not intentional, I swear...*burns all evidence in the fire* Nothing to see C: 23:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I requested Shelly to make my personal image as my kitty man, Hickory <3 Ivystripe is actually inspired by him, but no, Ivystripe isn't a boy :P I also remembered to add you to my friend's list ^^ 23:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC)